


A Connection

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Gen, M/M, Will of D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Luffy have a late-night talk about the Will of D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Connection

**Author's Note:**

> i expected to struggle a bit more with this one bc well What The Fuck Is This but i guess i did okay  
> written for lawlu week day 7: Will Of D.

Somehow, Law and Luffy had adopted the habit of late night talks, even though Luffy used to sleep early and wake early and Law slept, well, sporadically. But somewhere along the way Luffy had decided that they had a lot to tell each other and whenever Law didn't think he could speak he was still able to listen.

Through experience he had learned that talking like this made him sleep better, if only a little.

“Do you think it was fate that made us meet each other?” Luffy asked on one of these nights.

They were lying on their sides in Law's bed, watching each other closely.

Law raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn't believe in fate?”

“Yeah, no, I don't,” Luffy shrugged. “But the Will of D. is something that's a little more… realistic, I guess.”

„You shouldn't limit yourself to that...“ Law mumbled. “And how is that realistic, really?”

Hearing Luffy talk about realism was weird, considering how a lot of him wasn't realistic at all. A walking paradox. Too much sunshine in one person.

“We're all connected, aren't we?” Luffy said and grinned. “I don't know exactly what it is and I don't care but it's like _magic_ that runs through us all. The D. thing.”

Law rolled his eyes. Only Luffy would, after having seen so much, describe something as magic.

“I don't think it's magic,” he said cautiously.

“Aww,” Luffy pouted. “But what _else_ is it supposed to be?”

“Maybe you're right and it's fate… or destiny...” Law said, lifting his arm to reach for Luffy's cheek. Luffy smiled at him. “But maybe it's also more like an idea. I'm not sure.”

“An idea?” He tiled his head into Law's hand.

“Yes,” Law said. “Not exactly like a myth but more like a motivation, for some people.”

Luffy frowned. “I don't get it.”

“That's alright,” Law said. “Your interpretation is better than what the government came up with anyway. All that enemy of the gods palaver. It's just a tactic.”

“I don't think I get that, either. The tactic thing,” Luffy said. “Are you saying they made that up?”

“That's exactly what I'm saying. Of course it's obvious there has to be some truth to the legend, if you look at yourself, but most of it is just… publicity, so to speak. No, propaganda. The World Government making sure that all blame falls to handpicked people, condemned from birth.” Law went to withdraw his hand but Luffy caught it between both of his.

He hummed skeptically. “Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense. But… where does it come from? Like it's not like we or our parents just decided to put a D. in our name. Where did it start?”

“I don't know,” Law said. “But I bet it has something to do with the void century.”

“The storm thing makes more sense now,” Luffy said, playing with Law's fingers and tracing the tattoos. “Like… if it's half something the government made up and half destiny. Then of course that leads to chaos.”

“We could ask someone,” Law offered.

Luffy shuffled around a little, trying to get comfortable, then stilled again and moved on to run his fingers over the tattoos on Law's bare arms instead of his hands. “Who? All the Ds I know except you are either dead, related to me or Blackbeard. And I doubt Gramps would give me a straight answer.”

Law tried to keep the thought in his head to himself at first but then he just blurted it out, too used to voicing everything that came into his head on these nights. “What about your father?”

“I guess...” Luffy made a face. “But I've never really talked to him? So that would be kind of weird.”

“You could ask Sabo to talk to him about it,” Law mused. “Or well, at least ask Sabo to get you into contact with him so it doesn't happen quite so out of the blue.”

“Meh,” Luffy made and Law had to chuckle. “I don't know. I'm not sure if I want anything to do with the guy. And is it really that important?”

“If it's not important to you that's okay,” Law said. “It hasn't bothered you so far, right?”

Luffy grinned and rolled onto his stomach. “Not at all.”

“Then I guess we'll find out at some point,” Law said and closed his eyes. “At the latest when we demolish the World Government.”

“Big plans you have there,” Luffy laughed, muffled by the pillow. “In best Will of D Manner I suppose.”

Maybe it had been fate that they had met. Maybe it had been nothing but lucky.

But Law was glad it had happened.


End file.
